


One of Those Days

by searchingwardrobes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Season 6 Spoilers, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: After a day of watching Killian bond with Henry and fight alongside Cinderella and her family, Emma suddenly knows what she wants. A proposal fic based on spoilers of the season 6 episode "The Other Shoe."





	

**Author's Note:**

> * I have a confession to make. I haven't watched the season premiere yet. (gasp!) We canceled our cable and only stream shows online, so in my little world Once airs on Monday night. I also stay off social media until I watch it. So, hopefully, nothing happened to render this fic obsolete like a proposal (doubtful) or a break-up (even less likely - I mean, hello! I died for you three times, you went through literal hell to save me, and even Zeus ships it?) If they broke up last night I will break my TV.  
> * I know most people ( including JMo) think Emma will propose, but I really want Killian to do it. He would be super romantic and really eloquent while Emma would just blurt it out over a plate of onion rings at Granny's. Which reminded me of how Lorelei proposed to Luke on Gilmore Girls, and then this fic was born. I guess you could call this story the best of both worlds.

              There are days that rush by in a flurry of busyness. Days of monotonous boredom. Days of stress and anxiety. And then there are days that put life into perspective with startling clarity. Today was one of those days for Emma Swan. Every single moment of the day had brought a realization to her heart. One that filled it to the point of bursting. A realization that should have filled her with fear but, amazingly, instead brought a warmth that tingled pleasantly deep inside.

              It all began in a rather mundane way. She had walked into the kitchen to find Henry and Killian making breakfast together. For some reason it stopped her in her tracks. It wasn’t like they were having some heart to heart or something. They were just moving about the kitchen with a familiarity and fluidity that made it look like they had _always_ lived this way. And suddenly, Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. Later, she found Killian giving Henry a sword fighting lesson. They laughed together so naturally, that this time Emma couldn’t stop the tears. She had brushed them away before her boys noticed, but it made Emma think. Why this sudden emotion? What was her heart trying to tell her?

              Then she had watched him fight so heroically side by side with Cinderella. He had fought side by side with Emma that day too, grinning and winking at her as if he was having the time of his life. _We make quite the team_ sang in Emma’s memory.

              And then she had watched him, side by side with Prince Thomas (she had a feeling another bromance was brewing there – the younger prince seemed to already have a man crush on her boyfriend). She watched as Killian helped Thomas protect little Alexandra, sometimes at his own peril. It made her suddenly keenly aware of that proverbial biological clock.

              She watched him now as he helped Henry with his math homework. Killian explained every concept so patiently, clapping Henry on the back and encouraging him whenever he got a right answer. Emma thought back to New York and how even seventh grade math had been beyond her. _What did we ever do without him?_ As Killian ruffled Henry’s hair, she could practically feel her ovaries quivering. Emma laughed to herself. The clarity had come. She knew what she wanted. So what if the other shoe dropped? Who cared what Alladin and Jafar said about saviors and happy endings? What had she told Ashley all those years ago? To push back and say no? Well, she was saying no to fate. Her happy ending was right here in front of her, and she was damn well going to take it.

              Killian looked up at her with a question in his eyes. A silent conversation passed between them. _What’s wrong, love? Nothing, Killian, later._ Killian smiled at her and turned back to helping Henry. Her son finished the last math problem, gathered his things, and headed upstairs. Before he ascended the stairs, he gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Killian and gave him a quick side hug. Killian’s face registered simultaneous surprise and joy. Emma gave her head a slight shake. _Okay. Enough already! I got the message. Seize the future now!_ And she was going to.

              After Henry left, Killian turned sideways in the kitchen chair to face Emma. He cocked his head, his eyes sparkling. “Care to explain what’s going on in that beautiful, brilliant mind of yours?”

              Emma didn’t hesitate for one moment. She just blurted it out. “Marry me.”

              Killian blinked several times, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Emma was surprised to find she wasn’t frightened, simply giggling at his shocked expression. When he finally found his voice, he asked, “That’s what you were thinking?”

              Emma shrugged her shoulders, a playful grin flirting at the corner of her mouth. “Well, technically, I was thinking I wanted to have babies with you, but I thought that might freak you out.”

              Killian threw his head back and laughed. A free, joyful laugh that reverberated off the walls and warmed every corner of their home. Emma laughed too, walked over, and straddled Killian’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Killian grinned up at her.

              “Well, I suppose I’ll have to inform Henry that Operation Cygnet is off.”

              Emma gasped in surprise. “You mean –“

              “Henry was helping me plan an epically romantic proposal? Aye.” Killian reached into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and withdrew an engagement ring. Emma stared at it, lying glittering in his palm. A simple, perfect diamond set into a platinum band with two smaller rubies on either side. Now Emma was the speechless one, her eyes darting from the ring to Killian’s eyes and back again.

              Killian licked his lower lip before continuing. “This is why we acted so guilty when you caught us in our sword play. We had just been at the jewelers.”

              Emma’s eyes glittered with tears. She shook her head to clear them, then smirked flirtatiously at Killian. “Well, what are you waiting for, pirate? Get down on one knee already.”

              Killian smirked back, and in one swift movement, lifted Emma off his lap and deposited her in the chair. He got down on one knee, and held the ring out to her with his good hand. “Well as anticlimactic as this may be – through no fault of my own of course – I would like to ask if you, Emma Swan, would be my bride.” Killian’s smile faltered and he looked intensely into Emma’s eyes as he added softly, “Though I know full well I am not, nor ever will be, worthy of the treasure that you are.”

              Tears fell freely down Emma’s cheeks now. She slid to the floor, taking Killian’s face in her hands. “Never, ever, say that again Killian Jones. You have proven yourself worthy time and again.”

              Tears glistened in Killian’s own eyes, but he covered his emotion with a quirk of an eyebrow. “Is that a yes?”

              Emma bit her lip and nodded. “A thousand times yes.”

              Killian’s face beamed with the force of his smile, then he surged forward to capture her lips with his. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Through the haze of their passion, they heard a voice from the stairway behind them.

              “Aw, man, no fair! What happened to Operation Cygnet?”

              Emma and Killian looked up at Henry’s disgruntled expression, laughter bubbling up from both of them. Killian slipped the ring onto Emma’s finger, and she admired the way it sparkled in the light. She threw her arms around Killian’s neck again, breathing in the scent of him.

              This was one of those days. The kind you never forget.


End file.
